


like magic

by canadino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some alternative universes. Abracadabra, alakazam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like magic

In an alternative universe where magic is banned and anyone with a hint of magic is immediately collected and locked up, Nishinoya Yuu harbors magic. "I call this 'Righteous Fire'," he says conversationally, and a thick black smoke rushes from his fingertips. "Well, if it worked, it would. It's hard to get it right. I've only gotten fire a few times!"

"Noya," Asahi says, wishing his voice wouldn't whine, but he's worried, very much so. "Noya, listen…"

"This is 'Wind Under the Crow's Wings'," Nishinoya interrupts, brandishing his left hand and a small breeze comes by and sweeps away the smoke and it thins and disappears. "Cool, huh?" He beams like so many suns. 

"Noya…okay, it's cool, yeah, but…you can get in so much trouble…"

"I can lift objects that even my dad struggles with!" Nishinoya yells, throwing his hands up, and his bed slowly levitates shakily off the ground, along with his textbooks and papers. They're in his room, and so they have some semblance of privacy, but Asahi still worries - what if a neighbor happens to look past the curtains and sees him? The thought of them taking Nishinoya makes Asahi's stomach churn. "And I'm going to lift a grumpy looking giant right now!" Suddenly Asahi feels his body take on a weightless quality and with a few blinks, he realizes he is floating now, leaving the ground with sudden acceleration. "I call this move 'Moving Mountains'!"

"Put me down!" Asahi squeaks. 

"Okay, okay." He slowly begins to descend, and with the heavy concentration on Nishinoya's face, Asahi knows Nishinoya is taking pains to avoid dropping him onto the ground with a painful thump like the way his books fall on the carpet. When he is firmly planted on the ground again, Asahi tries again.

"Noya…this is bad. If anyone finds out, they'll…they might tell on you and you'll get taken away."

"I won't let anyone know," NIshinoya beams. "Wanna see other things I can do? I'll wipe that frown off your face, I promise!"

[=]

In an alternative universe where magic is rare and mostly hidden by its users, Azumane Asahi quietly practices magic. He keeps it very low-key and private, only using his powers to convenience himself, like getting his bag from the other side of his bedroom and sliding things out of his way on the walk home. But somehow Nishinoya catches him one day, and he doesn't know how, but suddenly the boy is very eager to see him do something else.

"I know you can do magic, Asahi," Nishinoya says, emphasizing his name with such a voice that it makes him blush. He doesn't really like people using his first name, because then he feels obligated to return the favor, but suppose the person doesn't think he is that familiar to them? He doesn't have the guts to call Nishinoya 'Yuu'. "Do it, do it, do it! Do it for me, please?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Asahi says, laughing weakly. "Me? Magic? I'm nothing special like that."

"Really?" Nishinoya bounds up in front of him in the middle of the deserted side street and grabs him by the shoulders, or at least as far up as he can reach with his heels still firmly planted on the ground. "Azumane Asahi, I am in love with you."

"Huh?" And then all of a sudden, Nishinoya is pulling him down with the force of spring storms and his face is coming up so close and Asahi squeezes his eyes shit and he quickly conjures something, anything, and Nishinoya's lips press on his with a lily in between.

"See!" Nishinoya marvels loudly at the flowers that suddenly appear between them, delicately floating down to the ground. "I knew you had magic."

"You tricked me," Asahi protests, quickly straightening back up and taking a step back to avoid such a surprise attack. But there is no way this variety of flowers could appear with even the most amazing circumstance. Anyway, he doubts he could have kept it a secret from Nishinoya for long anyway. He tries not to think about what Nishinoya says and instead tries to busy himself with how to explain his mysterious abilities.

"I meant what I said though," Nishinoya says. "About being in love with you. That was true." He smiles, completely teeth, and Asahi almost summons all the butterflies he feels in his stomach into the air. 


End file.
